I Don't Think So
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: CM Punk tells Stephanie no and when she tries to force him it backfires on her. If you like Stephanie then this story isn't for you because there will be bashing.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot... It's for the One Prompt Many Fandoms thread on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM Punk no matter how much I would love to... Damn is he hot... *grins and then frowns* Oh yeah I don't own any of the other WWE wrestlers or divas that appear in this story.. *bats eyes* I would love to be able to say that I own Reigns or Ambrose... *pouts* Who wouldn't want to own them?

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

CM Punk stared at the woman in front of him with hard eyes. "Come again, Stephanie. I don't think that I heard you correctly."

Stephanie McMahon sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "You heard me correctly, Punk. You will be having an on screen romance with Nikki Bella. Who knows maybe she will be able to calm your attitude down some because God knows nobody else seems to be able to. You really need to be more friendly with your fellow superstars and divas, Punk."

Punk shook his head. "I don't think so, Stephanie. If I have to appear as an on screen boyfriend to Nikki, I will walk away with the championship belt, Stephanie. You don't know me, so I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to change me. Maybe I would actually talk to my fellow superstars or divas if they would quit giving me looks just because I don't smoke or drink. Just because I am a straight edge doesn't mean that I don't know how to go out and have fun. I just don't see the point of drinking myself stupid. So why don't you have this little conversation with your other superstars and divas."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I will not jeopardize my relationship with my girlfriend in order for you to pick up more ratings. Besides if you think you can force me into an on screen relationship with Nikki then you need to re-read my contract, Stephanie, because it is wrote in the contract that I won't have to have an on screen relationship with any of the divas. When we re-did my contract I had that put in there because I had no doubt that you would eventually try to force me into an on screen relationship. So unless you want sued for breach of contract then I would re-think your plan."

Stephanie stared at Punk in shock. She couldn't believe that he was ignoring her orders. She knew that he wouldn't sue them so she ignored his warning and pushed on. "You will either agree to an on screen relationship with Nikki or I will fire you and take your title, Punk. You won't sue us if I breach the contract."

Punk's eyes hardened and he took a step forward but surprisingly it was John Cena who snapped "If you dare go against Punk's contract, Stephanie, I will make sure that everyone knows what you have done. You can't force him into an on screen romance if his contract prohibits it. If you even try to force him into the on screen relationship with my ex I will use my contacts and have you tied up in court before you can blink. Don't forget who I am, Stephanie. Don't forget just how many of the WWE Universe I have as fans. Also don't forget that your own husband squashed your idea about putting Punk and Nikki together. You think that you know me but, you don't know me, Stephanie. I will make you regret it if you for Punk into something that he doesn't want."

Stephanie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why in the hell are you defending him, Cena? Are you threatening me?"

John smirked. "It is not a threat but, it is a promise. I won't let you screw up Punks relationship just because you're pissed that he doesn't have to do what you say. You need to grow up if you're going to run the WWE." With that he pulled Punk away from Stephanie led him down the hall.

Punk shook his head as he laughed. "Thank you, Cena, but, I could have dealt with her."

John shrugged. "I wasn't going to let her get away with it. With the way that she has been acting lately she's going to run the WWE into the ground. Besides I happen to like your girlfriend and don't want to see you lose her because of Stephanie being a bitch. You do realize that the reason Stephanie is acting like she is, is because she is pissed that you refuse to follow her lead don't you?"

Punk snorted. "Oh I know that. She is pissed because Vince informed her that she couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. That is how he managed to get me to come back to the WWE. I flat out told him I wouldn't follow Stephanie's lead because she was going to end up running the company into the ground with the way that she was/is doing things. She is also pissed because she hit on me and I walked away from her."

John shook his head. "Tripple H really needs to keep her in line. Are you up to joining us for a night out tonight?"

Punk nodded. "I'll be there." He gave John a nod and then walked away. He was actually surprised that John had stood up for him but then again he wasn't. He decided to go on a walk to calm down because he knew that if he saw Stephanie again before he was calm that he would let loose on her. He was tempted to go and tell her exactly what he thought of her and of her business ethics but decided against it because she just wasn't worth it to get into trouble for. He just didn't understand why Stephanie had it out for him. He knew that there was something more to him just refusing to follow her lead.

As he walked he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to know what he had done to make Stephanie come after him like she was. Then again he didn't want to know. The more he thought about it the more he realized that she started coming after him after he walked away from her when she hit on him. He had a feeling that her coming at him like she was, was because she was pissed that he turned her down. He had no doubt that if she kept acting like she was that she was going to lose her position. If she kept it up he would go to Vince because he wasn't going to put up with her attitude. He came back because Vince promised him that things would change. He could leave just as easy as he did before it Vince or even Tripple H didn't get Stephanie under control. With those thoughts in his head he finally managed to calm do so he headed back to the arena.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* This one was kind of fun to write... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
